Small, individual audio visual devices are frequently used to provide both entertainment and information to users. While such devices can be handheld, it is often desirable for the device to be positionable with respect to a base to avoid a need for the user to hold the device in a suitable position for long periods of time.
One approach to supporting an audio visual device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,443, which teaches a suspended television receiver or video monitor. The television receiver of the '443 patent is mounted to a positioning mechanism that allows the user to place the television receiver at a desired location and angle for comfortable viewing. The '443 patent discloses both a flexible gooseneck and a parallel arm structure where the parallel arms are connected to provide a scissor-type action as they are adjusted to position the television receiver. A gooseneck makes precisely positioning the television receiver difficult for a user, since the gooseneck can have a large elastic component when bent, which will relax once the user releases the television receiver. Alternatively, the gooseneck may be subject to drooping under the weight of the television receiver as the distance from the base increases. Additionally, a gooseneck is not well suited for readily moving the television receiver between viewing and storage positions. The alternative positioning mechanism taught in the '443 patent, which uses parallel arms, can pinch the user the position of the television receiver is adjusted.